The Raven's Inner Conflict
by Sarroush
Summary: After being defeated by the Red Man, Karasuba is framed and sentenced to death at Deadman Wonderland. Will she lose herself to the chaos of that secluded world? Or will she slowly come to terms with what remains of her human side?


**A/N: **Hey there. I've never been one for crossovers but when I sat down to brainstorm for a new fic, I was suddenly hit with the idea for this story. The thought got me so excited that I started to jot down an outline right then and there. In any event, this will be a multi-chapter fic with the possibility of some yuri along the way (I'm warning you in advance in case you want to turn back now. However, I will let you know in the A/N at the start of the chapter if it contains any yuri).

Now, three things I would like you kind readers to be aware of and keep in mind.

1)The first few chapters take place before Ganta's sentencing to DW.

2)Sekirei takes place in 2020 while Deadman Wonderland takes place in 2024. For convenience sake however, the story will take place in 2020 during the Sekirei Plan, with the Great Tokyo Earthquake having happened 10 years prior, in 2010 instead of 2014.

3)Deadman fans know this, but for those coming from Sekirei who might be unaware of it, "Kishi" is the sound a certain character from Deadman makes when smiling.

I'll also take a few seconds to thank Phen0m20 for touching up the chapter. Oh, by the way. You should go read his Sekirei/Saw crossover. It's not for the faint of heart, but it's very good.

Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: Sekirei & Deadman Wonderland belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

"_Yume! Yume, what are you doing?! Don't you dare!" She tried to grab onto her, tried to stop her, but it was too late. She had already lost her._

The Black Sekirei was startled awake, her breath heavy, with sweat pouring from her lean, naked body. She was lying on her back in bed with no cover. Turning her head slightly to the left, she saw the time inscribed on the digital clock that had come with her living quarters. It was a fairly simple but large room. One queen sized bed situated neatly in the upper middle of the room, with two small couches on the far left side and a small coffee table in front of them. The wall the couches were facing was entirely of glass. This was the only reason she occasionally decided to visit her chambers. The scenery was strangely relaxing, be it night or day. The last piece of furniture was the close-to-empty wardrobe next to her bed that contained an extra pair of her disciplinary squad uniform. Not being one to care for fashion or aesthetics, she was perfectly fine wearing just that.

'_10:17am...Huh.'_

She slowly closed her eyes once more thinking back to her dream. Her only dream, that so happened to repeat itself every few days. Every time she dreamt, she wanted to kill the ones responsible more and more. She wanted to slaughter every single human on this wretched world and bathe in their blood while fantasizing about maiming Musubi before finally striking with the killing blow…but not before her suffering was prolonged and her screams of agony burned permanently into her psyche. She wanted to let that sink in, savor it like a fine wine. Those two had taken everything from her. Not like she cared anymore. That's right. She no longer cared for things such as revenge. Now all that mattered was killing. Whether she was driven to it, or it was senseless, it didn't matter. It made her feel alive, it made her feel powerful and on top of the world. That was all that mattered. She knew full well it felt contradictory. But, being the woman she was, she had no intention of dwelling on her thoughts or ruminating. She would do what she felt like doing, regardless of consequence, because that was who she was, and that was what her position allowed.

She crept out of her bed and looked around her chambers. Her clothes were scattered everywhere. Holding onto her head, she tried to remember the previous night but to no avail. What surprised her even more than the mess was that she recalled having slept for well over nine hours. Something that never happened. Sighing, she cracked her neck and decided to take a shower, however a knock came to her door with the voice of a human she knew fairly well.

"Karasuba, are you awake?"

'_Why ask if you aren't sure? Stupid human.'_

"Yes," she let out as she looked at the door.

It opened silently and Natsuo stepped inside. He was never one to pay much attention to the physique of his Sekirei, but he couldn't help looking her up and down in slow motion. His eyes stopped at her waist. "What happened to you?" He asked, pointing to his own.

Karasuba looked down to the left side of her waist and noticed a freshly, yet amateurishly bandaged wound.

"Did you bandage that yourself?" Natsuo asked as he slowly made his way to her, "Maybe I should call Takami-san or the President."

"Don't bother. It's just a scratch," Karasuba closed her eyes, not allowing Natsuo to discern her emotions. She was aware of the fact that something was strangely amiss, however she kept her voice even and her expression turned into her quintessential smile as she closed her eyes. "What do you want, Natsuo?"

The Ashikabi hid his surprise well. Then again, he wasn't sure if what he had just felt was genuine or not. He could have imagined it for all he knew. Did he just imagine the uneasiness he felt in this woman? Trying not to dwell on it, he went ahead and spoke up as Karasuba turned around to grab the haori jacket from the floor.

"Benitsubasa and Haihane are going Sekirei hunting." he began. "Apparently, a few are grouping up again and attempting to leave the city," as Natsuo spoke in a rather matter-of-fact tone of voice, Karasuba collected the remainder of her clothes, puzzled to find that they were in tatters. "Who were you fighting last night? I've never seen your clothes in shreds."

A quick shiver went through the sadistic Sekirei as she took a deep breath, "Mmm. I'll be heading out in a bit too."

"I really think you should talk to Minaka or a doctor," Natsuo said as his eyes went to her waist once more. "We can't have the leader of the Disciplinary Squad down for the count."

The Black Sekirei's eyes slightly cracked open. Her smile was gone. Taking this as his cue to leave, Natsuo turned around and headed to the door. The moment he reached for the doorknob, he felt new weight pinning him to the door. Though Karasuba wasn't actually touching him, her presence overpowered his. Leaning to his ear, she slowly whispered, "Try not to anger me, Natsuo," as he turned the knob and left the room.

Once she was certain Natsuo had left the floor, she walked the few steps needed to get to the shower room. She hadn't bothered covering herself for this small walk, as the floor was empty, and modesty was never something on her mind. Sauntering to a stall, she took the bandages off and let them fall to the floor. Her eyes widened in shock as she inspected the wound. A red three inch diamond was embedded into the skin of her waist. While trying to remove it, pain strong enough to get her to her knees coursed across her body and the Black Sekirei let out a quick quiet whimper as she held onto her side. Swallowing and breathing heavily, she got up on shaky legs and turned on the faucet, letting cold water hit her. While not one to dislike pain, she had not expected feeling as though her body was being ripped to shreds from the inside out. She decided to close her eyes for a bit in order to calm down; however what she saw in the darkness was unexpected. A man clad in red armor with a mask covering his face right down to his nose. The only thing you could see was his cruel smile. He had a worn-out cape wrapped around him and was covered in blood. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes, turned off the faucet and left the stall. She plucked a towel from one of the shelves near the door and dried her lustrous mane then wrapped it around her body and made her way back to her room.

'_Who was that man?'_

It was strange. She sensed the killing intent present in the man she had seen in her mind, but it didn't excite her. It made her uneasy. Had that person been the one she fought the night before? Was he the one who managed to injure her? Frowning, she stood in front of her room, unconsciously holding onto her left side. When someone touched her left shoulder, she immediately spun around and held a defensive stance. Realizing it was just Takami wasn't enough to calm her. She hadn't sensed her! Why hadn't she sensed the researcher?! She should have! She should have even before the woman stepped out of the elevator, she should've been aware of her presence!

"Number Four. Are you alright? It's just me," Takami spoke, surprised at Karasuba's behavior. The Disciplinary Squad leader straightened up, convincing herself that she was just distracted by the red diamond.

"I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind," she spoke quietly and entered her room, closing the door behind her. She leaned her back on it and dropped her towel to the floor.

Closing her eyes, she muttered to herself, "What's wrong with you, Karasuba?" Her eyes opened gradually and a frightening smile played on her lips. "That's right. I'll just go hunt a few birds. Mmm, cutting their wings ought to be fun." She noticed a new roll of gauze bandage on her bed. Instead of wondering who had put it there, she took it and wrapped it around her waist as much as she deemed necessary. Once it fit nicely, she went to the wardrobe to grab her replacement uniform, when she noticed a pair of undergarments sitting next to the maroon miniskirt. This made her give out a quiet laugh while putting on the panties. She dressed herself quickly, grabbed her nodachi from its place next to the wardrobe and made her way out the room.

She strode across the hallway taking the elevator to the roof. Her poorly dried hair flung beads of water from her recent shower out behind her; her new haori showing wet stains with many of these droplets. Once at the rooftop, she saw Minaka sitting on the ledge. He casually turned to her and let out a smile.

"Karasuba-kun! What do I owe the plea-..." He closed his mouth and looked at her curiously. "Something seems...different about you this morning." He got up from his seat and walked towards her. He inspected her while keeping a friendly distant, unsure of what felt off. "Hmmm..." he folded his arms and began walking around in circles, looking at her every few seconds, until eventually, he let out, "I've got it! It's your hair!"

"My...hair?" Karasuba looked to him quizzically.

Nodding, Minaka rummaged through the pockets of his lab coat and found what he was looking for. "Here you go," he gave her a rubber band. "This might be uncomfortable, but it's better than nothing! I doubt anyone would mind seeing you like this, it's still strange though."

"Ah," Karasuba took the band from him when she realized she had forgotten to tie her hair.

"Where are you off to?" He inquired as he made his way back to his seat.

"Hunting. I can't let those two have all the fun now can I?" She stood on the ledge, next to him, overlooking the city, like a hawk trying to find its prey. Without warning, a massive, startlingly familiar presence hit her so hard that she felt nauseous. It was coming from further north, she realized. Did she want to go? Could she stand it, not knowing what was going to happen? Perhaps this was exactly what she needed.

"I'll be back in a bit," she sprinted off before Minaka could say anything, leaping buildings and streets swiftly to reach a more traditionally Japanese part of the city. As the presence became nearly overwhelming, she arrived at the top of a five-story, instinctively halting, and used the taller, adjacent building's shadow for cover. Below her, in an alley, stood the man she had envisioned. Clad in red, covered in blood with that ruthless smile. He was looking at her, taunting her. Around him were a series of bodies that lay prone, motionless, pools of blood spurting and oozing out of them with severed limbs scattered everywhere. The two walls forming the alley were layered with red vital liquid.

The scene jogged Karasuba's memory and she remembered the night before. It was him! He had injured her. No, he had beaten her! Caught her off guard while she was mutilating that number 78. Her eyes widened and she let out a loud guffaw. Yes, this was indeed what she needed.

The seasoned Sekirei unsheathed her nodachi, and followed it the full fifty feet down, straight at the cloaked man. An armor clad arm came out to meet her blade, as did the man's signature smile. What happened next was a blur of grey, silver and sparks, a cacophony of ringing metal. The blood covered cement beneath the dancing pair was nearly obliterated. They leaped away from each other and Karasuba's smile grew as wide as possible.

"You're good," she whispered, her voice full of breath, practically seductive. She began to stalk forward, when her foot encountered an obstacle. Looking down, she saw that it was an arm cut off from a body. She took a few seconds to look around the alley at the mutilation. The scent of blood filled her, exciting her, driving her mad. She closed her eyes for a brief second, then opened them once more and charged at the mysterious man. She hadn't had this kind of fun in a long time. She thought Miya and Yume would have been her only challenges, but this new man made her crazy. The bloodlust in her skyrocketed as her sword ripped through the air like a razor, only for it to be stopped this time, not by the man's arm, but by a red blood-like sword. _'Where did you pull that out from?'_ Dismissing it before she got distracted, Karasuba swung her blade around in a sidearm strike; the man deflected it above him, then swung his own blade at Karasuba's head. The Sekirei leaped back. Before the man could retaliate, Karasuba was lunging back in, thrusting her blade forward. It was struck down, nearly hitting the cement. She used the momentum of the deflection to fling herself up and off the ground, twirling upside down above the apparently relaxed man, throwing three devilishly quick, preposterously powerful blows down at him. They were all swiftly dodged or countered in a brilliant display of reciprocated dexterity and power. Karasuba landed crouching, sword held in both hands before her, opposite her opponent.

'_What's going on? Is he toying with me? Or is it just me? My nodachi feels heavy. I...feel heavy.'_Scowling through her salivating gnashing scowl, she blocked the man's attacks with more swift majesticness while being pushed back. When she saw an opening, she gripped her sword and let out a powerful swing; the armor clad man leapt back. They were now twenty feet from each other, surrounded by butchered corpses. Dog meat. If she didn't feel like she was in any danger, she'd have commented on how it would have been the perfect date. But the left side of her waist, where the diamond was, was burning and she had begun to feel significantly weak.

"Does it hurt?"

Hearing her opponent's voice caught her off guard. "A girl?"

"Kishi," the laugh was all Karasuba was able to register.

She flinched to the side but was too late. The Red Man rocketed forward with maddening speed, blade in front. Karasuba brought her own forward as well, thwarting the massive thrust out to the side while trying to make her way around her opponent. However, the latter only continued forward, bringing a leg up and slamming her on the side of her head. Her face met the alley wall as her nodachi slipped from her hands. It was a wonder her jaw hadn't been shattered. The man, or girl at this point, grabbed the Sekirei by her ponytail and pounded her face into the wall once more.

'_I'm...losing?'_

"I win, kishishishi," laughing, she dug her nails deep into the diamond in her prey's side. Karasuba screamed in anguish. As she was let go of, MBI's dog fell to her knees, her eyes glazed over by the pain. A burning sensation coursed through her back as the alley quickly became crowded with civilians and law enforcement alike.

* * *

"Minaka!"

MBI's President had a frown on his face the moment he had seen Karasuba on the rooftop. She had looked ill, for lack of a better word, because he was not exactly sure how to explain her complexion. She felt different. As he turned around to look at his past lover, and now head of MBI research, he saw Natsuo behind her.

"Takami-kun, whatever is the matter?" He asked, genuinely curious.

Holding his gaze, she gave the news uneasily, "Number Four...The system says...she's been terminated. She is currently being held at Hiyamakai hospital. But..."

Trying his best to contain his shock and anger, he let out slowly, "But?"

"We can't retrieve her. It isn't even because it's Hiyamakai. Tokyo Police has stated that she's going to be transferred to a prison," Takami looked away, unsure if she should continue.

"If she truly has been terminated, they would think she's dead. Why would they transfer her to prison? Not to mention that Karasuba belongs to-"Takami raised her hand to stop him.

"She was found in an alley with twelve mutilated corpses around her. All human," Looking at the ground, she continued, "it could be that the system malfunctioned and she's still active...because..."

"Because?" Minaka inquired as he got up and grabbed his mobile phone from his pocket. He began to punch in some numbers. Takami breathed in deeply and let out, "Because she has been sentenced to death at Deadman Wonderland."

Minaka's grip faltered and the phone hit the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, that's the end of chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Until next time!**

**Note: No. I have no idea why the notification email for this chapter added Mikogami & Kazehana to the character list. I've removed them, so please ignore it. Thank you.**


End file.
